


What makes the heart grow fonder

by DracoIgnis



Series: Sex in the Cities [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fondling, Hot Springs & Onsen, Humor, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Water Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoIgnis/pseuds/DracoIgnis
Summary: Arriving in Tokyo, Daenerys is nervous - with Aegon working, only Jon has been able to take time off to see her. Luckily the twin brothers have a few ideas to make sure neither of them misses out on the action. Only question is: can Daenerys handle it?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Sex in the Cities [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593268
Comments: 83
Kudos: 287





	What makes the heart grow fonder

Having dragged her suitcase through Shinjuku in the midday sun, Daenerys was exhausted and sweaty by the time she stepped into the hotel lobby. The cool breeze from the aircon hit her like a wave, and she all but collapsed into one of the armchairs by the window. As she blew a wet lock of hair out of her eyes, she gazed down at the busy street below and thought: _I can’t believe it’s actually happening._

It had been almost two months since Daenerys last saw twin brothers Jon and Aegon. It wasn’t from a lack of trying - every other Skype call with them would turn into a discussion of logistics. When could they meet up, where should they go, how could they arrange it? At one point, Daenerys had gotten so desperate she’d suggested driving to Sydney Airport for a quickie during a layover. _But apparently that’s frowned upon by security,_ Daenerys remembered them saying and smiled to herself.

Once it became obvious that their schedules wouldn’t align any time soon, Jon suggested taking a few days off before his next flight out of Tokyo. “It’ll just be me, though,” he said, “so maybe that’s too weird.” At the time, Daenerys had assured him that it would be just fine.

But now, as she sat waiting for him, she found that her right leg wouldn’t stop bouncing. Her breathing was quickening too. As her eyes persistently scanned the sidewalk for a known figure, she pressed her hand to her chest and tried to calm down. She was so caught up in herself that she didn’t notice the person that had moved in on her left.

“Miss Targaryen?” a voice spoke, and Daenerys’ eyes snapped to the stranger’s face. Her heartbeat calmed at once - it was a woman. She was dressed in a smart blue suit. The golden pin on her chest branded the hotel’s name. “I’m sorry,” she spoke, “are you Miss Targaryen?”

“I will be checking in,” Daenerys said and glanced toward the counter. There was no queue. “I’m just waiting for someone.”

“I thought that might be the case. A gentleman came by earlier to leave a message. A Mr Snow?” the woman said. It felt so odd hearing his name from someone else’s lips that Daenerys merely sat blinking, causing the woman’s polite smile to turn curious. “Uhm, he’s got black hair and a beard?” she started describing him. “Very handsome-”

“I know him,” Daenerys blurted, feeling how her cheeks flushed. She was at once grateful for the heat, certain that she was still so red from the sun that the woman wouldn’t be able to tell that she was blushing. “I know Mr Snow. What’s the message?”

“He offers his apologies. He’s unable to make it this afternoon, but he’ll be picking you up for dinner.”

“Oh,” Daenerys said. She sensed at once that she should be relieved; she would have a few more hours to come to terms with the idea of only seeing the one twin brother. _But in truth,_ she thought as she followed the woman to the check-in counter and handed over her reservation, _I’m just disappointed he’s not already here holding me._ She tried not to let it show on her face, and she forced a smile to her lips as she was handed the room key. But before she could turn for the lift, the woman ducked behind the counter and called out to her:

“Sorry, Miss, I almost forgot. He said to give you this.”

Daenerys reached out and accepted the square brown parcel. It felt light. When she shook it, something moved inside of it. “Thank you,” she said, and headed for her room.

A small note was attached to the box. Daenerys read it on her way. It simply said: _Please wear this tonight._ “A dress?” she mused. “Perhaps jewelry?” She imagined herself glammed up at Jon’s command - tight black dress, high heels, glimmering earrings, alluring smile. The thought alone made her shiver in excitement, and she’d barely pushed into the small hotel room before she ripped the parcel open.

As her eyes fell on the gift inside, her mouth dropped open in shock, and she heard herself mutter: “Is that-”

* * *

“-a freaking vibrator?”

Jon was waiting for her in the lobby. He had been causally leaning against the window but stirred the moment Daenerys exited the lift. However, his big smile turned shy the instant she greeted him with those words, and she saw his eyes dart toward the check-in counter. “Nice to see you too,” he said, his face red.

Daenerys also glanced toward the counter. The woman from earlier had been joined by one of her colleagues, and the two of them were leaning in over the desk, chatting and staring with interest. Daenerys averted her eyes. “Two months apart,” she whispered, “and you give me a sextoy?”

“What’s the matter?” Jon asked and joked: “Is it the wrong size? Maybe I can exchange it.”

Staring up into Jon’s grey eyes, Daenerys tried hard not to laugh. Her lips pursed, and she suckled in her cheeks and crossed her arms. “You’re quite the gentleman,” she said.

“Oh no, you must be thinking of my brother - I’m more of a brute,” Jon assured her with a smirk.

“At least you don’t look it,” Daenerys commented as she allowed her eyes to roam Jon’s frame. He was dressed in a slim pair of black jeans and a smart white shirt, the top buttons left undone. Her eyes lingered for a moment too long at the dip of his collarbone before she forced her gaze back to his face. It was perfectly framed by his thick, curly hair. Daenerys had to stop herself from diving her hands into his locks and kissing him silly.

Jon seemed less bothered with abstaining himself - he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand before taking a gentle hold of her chin. She felt his gaze ravage her; from her silver hair, braided into two and pinned around her head like a crown, to her mustard short cami dress, and the red heeled sandals. “I’ve missed you,” he said, his voice rough, and Daenerys admitted:

“I’ve missed you too,” before he could claim her lips.

He tasted of the warm April air, and cigarette ashes, and chewing gum. The moment his tongue pressed to her lips, Daenerys forgot where she was at and just wanted _more_. Her body softened against his chest. His arm drew her closer. Her hands closed at his shirt collar.

Text messages were nice. Pictures could be enticing. Skype definitely took _sexting_ to a new level. But the real thing was incomparable, and she was almost ashamed at how eager she was to have him. Had Jon not pulled away and grabbed at her hand, she was certain room 291 would’ve been their next destination.

Jon led her through the door, and they left behind the snickering workers to join the hot evening breeze outside. “Be honest now,” he said as they started walking down the street. “Are you wearing it?”

“I wouldn’t say I’m _wearing it_ ,” Daenerys muttered as she watched the tips of her sandals, “but yes, it’s, uhm, _in._ ” In fact, she could feel it with every step she took, and she tried hard not to focus too much on the strange sensation between her legs as she adjusted her skirt.

This was no common bullet vibrator. The toy was shaped like an U - the thicker end was filling her inside, whilst the smaller endpiece curved perfectly around her sex, ending at her nub. As she walked, she could feel the silicone sit tightly at her cunt, but with no vibrations pulsating through the toy, it was a bearable sensation, albeit peculiar.

“I don’t really get how it works,” Daenerys said as they paused at a crossing. “Isn’t it more of a bedroom thing?”

Jon pulled out his phone and sent her a look she couldn’t quite read. It was strangely _mischievous_. “You want to know?” he asked, but before she could say anything, the toy suddenly started vibrating.

Daenerys gasped and grabbed at the nearest pole with both her hands. It wasn’t that the vibrations were too strong or unpleasant - they were just _unexpected._ Her eyes fluttered shut as her inners clenched in around the toy, and she felt her panties wetten as her nub was rubbed by the rounded end. Then, as soon as it had started, it stopped, and she turned to stare at Jon flustered. “What did you do?” she asked, her gaze darting around the street. It was meant to come out as a scolding. Instead, her voice shivered stunned.

Jon flashed his screen at her. “It’s an app,” he explained. “I can control it through there.”

Daenerys was still looking around to ensure no one was paying them any attention. Only once she felt comfortable that they were unnoticed did she lean in to glance at the phone. Jon had opened an app she didn’t recognise, but it was easy to understand the bar on the screen named _Strength._

“You dirty bastard,” she whispered in awe, and Jon laughed.

“Will you feel better if I tell you it was Aegon’s idea?” he asked, and Daenerys looked at him surprised.

“Really?”

“A gift from the two of us,” he said as he put away his phone. “He misses you too.”

It could almost have been a sweet moment if it wasn’t for the fact that Daenerys was now stuck in the midst of Tokyo with a remote controlled vibrator inside her cunt, and Jon was looking at her with such a devilish grin that she could only imagine what he had planned for them. As the light turned green, he took her hand and led her across the street. Daenerys was grateful - her knees shivered so much from shock that she wasn’t sure she could carry on on her own.

As they made their way down a sidestreet, Daenerys started recognising the area. This was far from her first time in Tokyo. Her consultation work often brought her to the city, and she realised that they were heading for a nearby subway line. “Where are we going to eat?” she asked, and Jon sent her a knowing look.

“I’ve planned something super original,” he said and paused long enough for Daenerys’ interest to pique. “Sushi.”

She laughed. “Sushi? In Japan? Don’t push the boundaries.”

“I live life on the edge,” Jon replied and pushed his hand into the pocket of his jeans. Daenerys noticed it out of her corner of her eye, and she immediately felt all her senses heighten - was he going to play with the app, was she going to feel the vibration suddenly?

Daenerys’ eyes were glued to the pocket, and she felt her stomach flutter in anticipation. As Jon pulled his hand out again to run through his hair, she breathed out. She hadn’t even noticed how hard she was clenching his hand. When she met his eyes, she looked away quickly though she could still hear his low chuckling.

They rounded the next corner and went down the broad steps and through the gates to the subway. The station was busy. As they lined up for the next departure, Jon scooted her in front of him, his hands resting at her waist. “It’ll be easier for you to slip inside,” he said, though she gathered he just wanted a view of her arse.

Whilst waiting for the train, Daenerys was struck by a weird sense of _normalcy_. The last few times she’d met with the brothers, they had been the odd ones out, whether holding hands at a bar in New York or sharing kisses in a cafe in Reykjavik.

 _But this is normal,_ Daenerys thought as she glanced down at the hands on her waist. Jon’s rough fingertips were dipped into the fabric of her dress. She could feel him lightly squeezing her, and it made her skin shiver nicely. _A man and a woman on a date. We must look like a typical tourist couple._ It suddenly occurred to Daenerys that she couldn’t remember _how_ that works, but before she could dwell on her worries, the train rolled down the tracks and stopped in front of them, and she was pushed into the busy compartment by the queue behind her.

Outside, the air was hot and dry, but inside the aircon was whirring. Daenerys tip-toed to free her face from the crowd and caught the cold breeze on her cheeks.

Jon’s hands were still on her waist; he dragged his fingertips up her sides in a teasing tickle. “Thought you’d be used to the heat,” he said, “being from Australia.”

“I’m okay with heat.” Daenerys squirmed between his hands and smiled over her shoulder at him. “Cold bothers me more.”

“Oh, I noticed in Iceland. Was it six layers you were wearing? Seven?”

Daenerys blushed and turned away from him again, the memory of her leggings hanging by her ankles still fresh in her mind. “You didn’t seem to mind,” she replied in a haughty tone.

Jon leaned in. She felt his nose dip into her hair, pushing a silver lock aside as his lips breathed to her ear: “I sure as hell didn’t.”

Daenerys was sure she must’ve gone beet-red. As Jon’s lips tugged at her earlobe, she found herself pushing into his arms, her back flat against his chest. This close, she could smell his musky cologne. Her bottom pressed to his groin. Maybe it was just the moving crowd, but she felt as if he was rubbing himself to her, her thin dress riding up her legs.

“How many stops?” Daenerys asked, trying to glance at him over her shoulder, but all she could see were his black curls as he pecked the soft skin of her neck.

“Enough,” he said in a hoarse whisper. Before she could ask him to clarify, she felt _it_ :

It was a light buzzing, nothing more, but Daenerys’ eyes fluttered wide open the moment her nub shivered with vibrations. She heard herself yelp in surprise, causing a few of the men around them to send her an odd look, and she feigned a sudden interest in the tips of her sandals. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jon’s hand leisurely resting in his pocket. _He’s not even looking at the screen,_ she realised, biting her lower lip not to make any more sounds as the sensations intensified slightly. _It’s like he’s practised!_

Perhaps it was the fear of someone realising what was going on, perhaps it was the fact that they were in public squeezed tight between suited strangers - whatever the reason, Daenerys found her panties growing soaking wet by the second. She awkwardly squeezed her knees together and grabbed a hold of the skirt of her dress, her fingertips growing white from clinging onto the fabric.

The feeling of normality was long gone. Daenerys wasn’t sure whether she should be grateful that nothing really had changed, because she found it hard to concentrate on _anything_ with the buzzing toy inside of her. She could feel her inners clenching in around it. Every time she moved, it felt as if her nub was being teased with the tip of someone’s flat, wet tongue.

“Oh God,” Daenerys whispered as she leaned backwards, her eyelashes fluttering.

Jon’s arm grabbed a tight hold of her waist, trapping her securely to his chest as his other hand stroked her trembling arm.

“Are you okay?” he asked, but it wasn’t an honest question of concern. He spoke it loud enough for the people around them to hear, his tone of voice sounding appropriately confused. “You seem very flustered.”

Daenerys gritted her teeth together. She was about to answer when the vibrations quickened. Her whole cunt was throbbing. All she could do was suppress a needy moan that was sneaking its way through her throat.

“It won’t be long,” Jon said, but _what_ he was referring to was left to her own interpretation.

 _He’s right,_ Daenerys thought ashamed, her eyes opening but closing soon again as she caught a young man staring at her. He looked curious. _I won’t last long like this._

Her breathing was deepening. She was struggling to keep it at a normal pace. She felt that every time she focused on one thing, she forgot another; her legs were buckling, her lip was shivering, her cunt felt so wet that she was worried she would start dripping down her leg. The panties seemed to scrounge into nothing around her labia. And yet, she didn’t really care - because it just felt _so good_.

As the train stopped at the next station, a group of businessmen pushed their way past them, and Daenerys took the opportunity to turn around to face Jon. He looked downright amused. “What are you doing?” she hissed, her eyes darting around them before sending him a stern glare. For a second, the vibrations lightened, and she was able to speak with more power: “If you continue, I’m going to-” She stopped herself. Jon’s grey eyes were gleaming.

“You’re going to what?” he repeated with a smirk, his arm around her waist drawing her back in.

As Daenerys stared into his eyes, she realised: _He wants me to._ She felt her heart skip a beat. She was certain he felt it too - they were standing so tight that her bosom was pressed flat to his chest, her soaked sex only separated from his crotch by her fluttering skirt. Her fingertips grabbed onto his shirt in a desperate attempt to hold on to _something_. _He wants me to come right here,_ she thought.

It was a scary thought - and a _thrilling_ one. Daenerys felt a shiver go down her spine. As the doors shut and the train set off again, the vibrations picked back up, and it dawned on her that she was about to be teased into an orgasm in the midst of a public crowd.

Thoughts started filling her head. She couldn’t help herself. She leaned her head against Jon’s shoulder, allowing her nostrils to fill with the scent of him, and as she closed her eyes, her imagination took over.

She wanted him inside of her. She wanted to feel his hard, pulsating cock stretch her out. She imagined they were alone in the carriage; she was bent in over the plastic seats, her fingertips clinging onto the backrest, and he was behind her. Her skirt was rolled up onto her lower back. His hands were caressing her buttocks. His cock repeatedly slammed into her wet cunt, claiming her as his own.

As her inners squeezed and tugged at the pulsating toy, she started wondering since when her fantasies had become so real. It really was as if his hand was on her buttocks, his rough fingertips nipping at her soft skin, and she could believe he was whispering in her ear:

“I want to fuck you.”

And he was whispering - and he was touching. Before she could stop herself, Daenerys let go of an audible gasp as she realised that Jon’s hand _had_ snuck its way beneath her skirt. As she nestled her face further into his shirt, she stared at the window behind him, the sight of trees and houses fluttering past them in a blur, and she tried to convince herself not to moan as his palm brushed at the rounding of her arse.

Daenerys’ heartbeat was out of control. If it was to pick up more, she was sure she would pass out. Her head was spinning. Her knees pressed to Jon’s. She pretended to rest her forehead against his shoulder in sleepiness, but bit down on a fold in his shirt, trying to keep all her sounds in.

“Jon,” she whispered as the vibrations picked up again. _It must be an automatic setting,_ she realised, because neither of his hands were anywhere near his phone. They were both occupied with her behind now, and she felt herself flush all the way down her neck. “Jon,” she hissed again, and she bashed an arm behind her to flatten her skirt.

“The next stop is ours,” Jon spoke clearly. She gathered he was trying to make it seem as if they were just having a conversation, but Daenerys doubted anyone would be so dumb to believe that nothing else was going on. She was at once grateful that they were travelling at peak time and not in a quiet carriage.

“Jon,” Daenerys started again, but in truth she wasn’t sure what she wanted to say. Stop? - she didn’t want it to stop. Her cunt was so throbbing and soaked by now that _not_ coming would be torture. Fuck me? - they couldn’t, not in public anyway, and she wasn’t even sure if she would last a minute. Her whole body felt on edge - her skin itched, her nub was growing sore from vibrations, and her inners were squeezing at the toy so firmly now that she wondered if she’d ever been so tight before.

The vibrations stopped abruptly. Daenerys’ mouth fell open in surprise, and she heard a greedy whine escape her lips. Jon’s hand dipped into his pocket and as suddenly as they had stopped did they start again, and before Daenerys could register anything else happening, she felt it - her hips jerked. Her cunt tightened. Then, her whole body collapsed into his as she came.

She felt like a needy girl, but Daenerys couldn’t stop herself from rubbing into Jon as waves of orgasms ran through her body. She hadn’t come that hard in weeks. Her whole frame was quivering and sweaty, and she was barely breathing as she pushed her face into the rounding of his neck. Her nose dipped to his collarbone as she forced in a gasp of breath. She felt like she could taste him in the air.

By the time she forced her eyes back open, Jon’s hands were no longer on her arse. He was resting them both on her lower back, and his face was perfectly polite as he caught her gaze and reminded her: “This is our stop.”

Daenerys lazily glanced from him toward the door. A couple was sitting by it whispering amongst themselves and staring at her. The moment they caught her looking, they turned away and giggled. Daenerys’ felt a flush of embarrassment run through her body. As soon as the train stopped and the doors flung open, she grabbed Jon’s hand and barged through the crowd onto the platform.

At first, they didn’t speak. Daenerys didn’t even ask Jon what direction to walk, she just hauled him along as she tried to walk off the shame. She wasn’t sure what mortified her more - the fact that she’d just come in public, or that she _liked it_.

 _What kind of person have I become,_ she wondered as she finally paused in a shaded alley. She leaned back against the wall and watched Jon - his face was perplexed and concerned all at once - and she breathed in through her nose and gestured for him to cover for her as she discreetly adjusted her knickers through her skirt. The soaked fabric only slowly unrolled to cover her sex.

After another few seconds of silence, Jon cleared his throat. “The restaurant is in that direction,” he said, pointing the way they’d just come.

Daenerys straightened up, checked that the pins in her hair were still keeping her braids in place, and then nodded at him. “Lead the way,” she said, regaining her voice. She could see the relief on Jon’s face as she grabbed his hand, this time gently.

* * *

The restaurant was small, clad in dark wood, and mainly lit up by large, red lanterns hanging from the ceiling. As they were seated by the counter, Daenerys hungrily stared through the glass at the different cuts of fish as she asked: “Have you been here before?”

Jon shook his head and scooted his chair closer to the counter. The legs groaned as he dragged them across the floor. “Aegon’s suggestion,” he said. “He was here last year with his copilot.”

“You know, it’s funny - until we started discussing visits, I imagined the two of you always flying together.” Daenerys rested her chin in her hands as she watched Jon. “Is it just random?”

“It’s all about logistics,” Jon replied. She could tell that though his voice was casual, something about his face lit up. Speaking about his work was clearly a source of pride to him. “Like, how many hours have you been in the air, where in the world do you happen to be, who has availability - it’s an administrative nightmare sometimes.” He smiled a little. “I suppose you could call it random - but in truth, someone in the office is clearly looking out for us, because we fly together more often than not.”

 _Someone likes seeing you together,_ Daenerys mused though she didn’t want to say it out loud. She imagined it was a lovestruck woman. She didn’t want to come off petty. “Give me the dirt, then,” she urged, making Jon blink at her in confusion.

“The dirt?”

“There must be some secrets we _mere mortals_ don’t know about,” Daenerys pushed.

Jon seemed to give it a thought. He crossed his arms and leaned back on the stool, eyeing the ceiling as he pondered: “Some dirt… Well, we nap sometimes.”

“What, like in a special room?”

“Oh no, in the cockpit.” Jon met Daenerys’ eyes and laughed at the aghast look on her face. “We’re not truck drivers!” he reminded her. “We can’t just pull to the roadside when we get tired. Eighteen hours is a long time to be on the go.”

“I’m not even sure I want to hear any more,” Daenerys muttered, thinking of the hundreds of flights she’d been on over the last few years. She meekly flipped through the menu and eyed the different sets available, but her mind was still occupied with the image of a snoring pilot.

“The planes are often struck by lightning. A few times a year at least.”

“When I said _dirt_ , I expected something sexier.”

“I once jerked off in the lavatory to an image you’d sent us.”

Jon and Daenerys stared at each other. Then, they turned to the waiter who’d shown up behind them. The young man cleared his throat and forced a smile to his face. “Should I come back?”

“I’ll have this,” Daenerys said, pointing to a set at random. She was too busy staring at Jon’s embarrassed face to really care what she ate. “And an Asahi beer, please.”

“I’ll do the same,” Jon muttered and pushed the menus into the waiter’s hands, clearly keen to be alone once more. Still, once the guy trudged off, he couldn’t help but smile.

“That _was_ dirty,” Daenerys purred impressed. She felt slick, watching him squirm in his seat. It was a nice change from always being the one to blush. “Which picture?”

“The one-” Jon cleared his throat and looked around. He then withdrew his phone to show her. As the screen lit up, it showed Daenerys on Bondi Beach, a red bikini clinging onto her wet, tanned skin as she stretched out on the sand. It could be an innocent holiday photo - if not for the fact that one of her hands was pushed into the bikini bottoms.

Daenerys flushed. “I forgot I sent you that,” she admitted.

“It was a good flight to the states,” Jon said. He had another good look at the picture before stuffing his phone away. At least, that’s what Daenerys thought he was doing - until she felt it again.

As the buzzing filled her cunt, Daenerys straightened up and placed her hands flat onto the counter. She sent him an incredulous look. “Here?” she said and raised her brows. It was a light vibration. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it wasn’t particularly arousing either. It was more of a quiet, constant reminder of the control he had over her. That thought was what made Daenerys feel hot immediately.

Jon held his hands up in the air as if to show he was nowhere near his phone. “I’m doing nothing!” he said, but there was a smirk on his face.

“It’s only been, what, half an hour?” Daenerys asked.

“I’d check my phone, but you’d just accuse me some more.”

Daenerys pursed her lips, but she knew he was right. Instead of saying anything else, she just sat still, trying to ignore the slowly growing tension in her crotch. Her fingertips tapped impatiently to the counter. She stared at the slab of salmon in front of her. “You and your brother have some dirty ideas,” she finally said.

Jon laughed. “This is the least of them,” he assured her.

Daenerys didn’t want to look interested, but she still asked: “Oh, what else have you talked about doing with me?” As he didn’t reply, she glanced his way and found herself breathless from the look on his face. His grey eyes were gleaming with such _naughtiness_ that he almost didn’t have to say anything to make her stomach flutter.

Whatever they had discussed doing to her, she wanted it at once.

“Two Asahi beers,” the waiter chirped as he placed the pint-sized glasses in front of them. As swiftly as he had arrived, he disappeared, and Jon wondered:

“Do you think we scared him off?”

Daenerys chuckled and grabbed her glass. “Cheers to a dirty holiday,” she said and raised her drink.

Jon clinked his glass to hers and agreed: “Cheers to us.”

* * *

The vibrations were persistent.

At first, Daenerys was able to somewhat ignore them. She drank her beer, chatted with Jon about her favourite movies and books, and they swapped tips on how to best pack a suitcase. 

Then, once the food arrived and their attention turned to the perfectly presented nigiri, thick slices of sashimi, and steaming miso soup, Daenerys started paying more attention to the growing warmth in her sex. In one moment, her tongue would roll around a bit of tuna, and she would get lost in the fatness of the fish. In the next, she would find herself imagining throwing the food aside and spreading her legs for Jon to fuck her, not caring who saw them or what they thought.

She was growing wet again. Whenever she unstuck her legs, she felt the dampness that had built up between them. It didn’t help that leaning back on the stool caused the toy to push further into her, teasing her sensitive inners, whilst reaching forward put pressure on the outer piece, making her nub throb from the focused attention.

 _I don’t know how long I can carry on for,_ Daenerys thought as she watched Jon order dessert and green tea. Her eyes slipped down his body. He’d popped another shirt button open, showing the top of his firm pecs. As she closed her lips around the end of her chopsticks, she imagined dragging her tongue down between them and across his rippling abs. She knew from past fucks what a firm, strong body he was hiding under his clothes, and everything in her screamed to undress him and allow her to touch it.

As Jon still chatted with the waiter, his fingertips dipped into the pocket of his jeans. Then, the vibration grew stronger, quicker. Daenerys wrapped her tongue around the chopsticks and closed her eyes as a feeling of pleasure shivered through her body.

“Would you like matcha ice cream?” she heard Jon ask.

Instead of replying, she slid down from the stool and turned to the waiter. “Where’s the toilet?” she asked, her voice a mere pant, and the man pointed in the direction of the back. “Thank you.” She didn’t even look at Jon - she just did her best to walk normally as she passed in between the other dining guests, bowed through the fabric divider, and then practically set off running down the empty hallway.

“Oh my God, oh my God,” Daenerys whispered to herself, the tension in her sex immense. Jon must have caught on to what was happening, because she barely managed to fumble the door to the toilet open before the vibrations picked up even more.

She was sweating. The coolness of the tiled toilet did little to ease the heat. She quickly scanned the other booths and determined them all to be unlocked and so, with the satisfaction that she was alone, popped into the last stall, locked the door, and sunk down onto the toilet lid as she gasped: “Oh _fuck_!”

Her hand pushed below her dress. Her knickers were dripping. As she pressed her fingers flat against the toy, she battled with the thought of keeping it in or removing it. She hadn’t grabbed her purse. If she took it out, she would have to wade back through the restaurant sporting the pink vibrator in her hand. _No way_ , she decided. But then there was only one thing she could do:

Allow herself to come again.

It seemed as if Jon couldn’t decide what he wanted to do to her. As Daenerys held onto her skirt to allow some air onto her clammy thighs, she felt the vibration go from high to low to high again. It was as if he was teasing her. She felt completely at his mercy. It was frustrating and fantastic all at once.

Daenerys leaned back against the toilet and drew her legs further apart to allow her cunt more space. She kept one hand pressed to the wet fabric of her pants as she took some control of when and where the vibrating end hit her nub. In a peculiar way, it almost felt like she was with someone even though she was alone; she could only control part of the experience, the other half was left up to Jon.

Daenerys started panting. The throbbing inside of her made her squirm. She imagined it was no toy at all, but a cock, and the image of Jon pulling his dick out for her to see, touch, and taste made her mouth water. She was so lost in her fantasies that she barely cared for the sound of a door opening or feet crossing the floor. Only when something knocked on her door did her eyes flutter open.

She paused. She held her breath. Her teeth dragged at her lower lip not to make a sound.

It was Jon’s voice that called from the other side: “It’s just me.”

Daenerys reached over and shakily undid the lock. Jon stepped into the stall with haste and locked the door behind them. As he turned to her, his eyes fell on her spread legs, her hand dipped to her pants, her face flustered and sweaty.

She must’ve looked a mess, because the first thing he asked was: “Do you want me to turn it off?”

It was almost sweet. Daenerys took in a sharp breath through her nose and shook her head. The movement caused one of her pins to loosen. As it scattered across the floor, her right braid fell to her shoulder.

Jon licked his lips. The look he was giving her was greedy, as if he couldn’t wait to dive in and have all of her. But he remained patient and asked: “Do you want me to watch?”

Rather than remain leaned back, Daenerys pushed herself up to sit. She glanced down his chest, his stomach, all the way to his groin. She could tell that the dark denim was stretched. A bulge was visible. “No,” she said and shook her head, the braid jumping about. “I want to blow you.” As her eyes drew back up to meet his, she found him staring at her shocked. She licked her lips and moaned as a particularly strong vibration ran across her sex, and she panted: “Do I have to ask twice?”

She did not - Jon’s hands were soon on his belt, and he unbuckled it as quickly as he could. The sound of the leather slipping free of the buckle made Daenerys eye him in anticipation, moreso when he zipped down and revealed a strip of rough, black hair nestled by his briefs.

Daenerys leaned in and placed a wet kiss just above the elastic band. “We really have been spending too much time apart,” she murmured to his skin and glanced up.

Jon looked down at her with hungry eyes and meekly nodded. While her fingertips dipped into the briefs and dragged them down, he stroked his thumb across her cheek. “I’ve been thinking a lot about you.”

As the fabric slipped off his cock, his hardened member bobbed freely into the air, and Daenerys couldn’t help but chuckle: “I can see that.” But the urge in her was too strong to sit still and jest. Instead, she wrapped her small hand around the fat girth of his member, and she leaned in to place a series of kisses up alongside his length. He tasted musky. She couldn’t help but run her wet tongue up around his cockhead, dragging his foreskin flat down across the sensitive vein as she took in the scent of him.

“Fucking hell,” Jon mumbled. His hand slipped from her cheek to her hair, and he gingerly played with her silver braid as he leaned back against the door.

Daenerys took it as a sign to continue; as her own sex throbbed with vibrations, so did Jon’s cock between her lips as she opened her mouth wide and closed it around the head. She suckled on the tip, allowing his salty precum to salivate her tongue, and she realised: _I’ve missed making him feel good._

The thought alone made her eager to please, but what really set her off was Jon’s deep groan of delight. She started bobbing her head up and down, allowing just a bit more of his cock into her small mouth with every move, her soft cheeks closing in on him for a tight suck. With one hand still on his length, she rested the other onto his leg, allowing her to remain steady as she blew him.

The small stall filled with the sounds of her mouth; the slurping from her lips, the wet click of her tongue, the light gag from her mouth as she took him deeper and deeper. Jon’s hand had come to rest on the back of her head, and she felt him urge her to take in more of him. She wasn’t sure she could. Her tongue flailed and her nose seemed to clog up as she couldn’t breathe freely, but one look at Jon’s flushed, excited face and she felt an immediate urge to do _more_. To _please._ To make him _come._

As the vibration between her legs eased, Daenerys pulled her head back. His cock slipped free of her plump lips with an audible pop. “You better turn that up,” she said, surprised at her own commanding voice. She gathered it was because she’d been sitting for the last hour having her nub teased in a busy restaurant. Either way, she wasn’t about to play games, and whilst Jon got busy fiddling with his app, she reached up and undid the other pins from her hair.

Soon, both her braids hung at her shoulders. As the vibrations picked up, she moaned with relief and bit her lower lip. “That’s better,” she mumbled, and Jon joked:

“Are these for me?” He tugged at her braids. He was starting to find his cocky self again, and Daenerys sent him a sweet smile as she asked:

“And how would that work?” Fluttering her eyelashes was enough to make Jon’s cock throb. She whined in joy as he swiftly wrapped a braid around each of his hands, guided her lips to his cock, and then pushed himself into her eager mouth.

As Jon started fucking her lips, she held onto his legs and glanced up at him. His eyes were partially closed. His cheeks were red. His lips were trembling, the corners tucked into a wry smile. The moment he caught her looking, he quickened his pace, and Daenerys found herself suddenly having to focus on breathing as his cock dragged across her tongue and teased at the back of her mouth, the head pushing for her throat.

What made it really hard to focus, though, was the growing throbbing in her cunt. Daenerys almost couldn’t tell whether she was on edge or had come, because her sex was soaked, and her knees pushing together as they trembled under her dress. She only knew that she was feeling _so good_ , and she didn’t want it to end.

Her scalp ached a little as Jon dragged her further down his cock. She heard herself gag. It only seemed to excite him more.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Jon mumbled. Daenerys found it hard to believe; her mouth was so overflowing with liquids now that every time he pulled back, saliva and precum slippered down her chin and dripped to the floor, and when he pushed in, her throat gurgled as she fought to swallow as much as possible without stopping to breath. She imagined her hair was a mess, her dress was a mess, and her thighs were clammy with juices from her cunt.

But when Jon looked at her, he seemed to see everything he could’ve ever wished for, and it made her feel fuzzy inside.

For a few more minutes, Jon continued to use her mouth for his own pleasure. Daenerys almost felt herself fall into a trance, just letting her head bob back and forth as she gasped and swallowed and flailed. She wondered if her cunt was leaving a wet patch on her dress. She worried if the waiters might be thinking they’d dined and dashed. She pondered if someone else was in the toilet right now, listening to them and getting off to the sounds.

Her eyes rolled back. Her knees pressed together. As Jon pushed deep into her mouth, she felt her cunt throb as an orgasm took over her quivering body, the thought of being spied on putting her over the edge. She knew she would need air, and luckily Jon seemed to have caught on - though still throbbing hard, he pulled free of her lips and allowed her to gasp in air as she pressed her hands to her pants.

“Oh God,” she whispered, her lips glistening and dripping. She coughed and took in a deep breath and coughed again, her lungs unable to catch up on all the breathing she’d missed out on. There was a patch on the floor between her legs. Whether from her spit or cunt, she wasn’t sure. “Oh _fuck_.”

“Did you come?” Jon asked stumped, his hands letting go of her braids so that she could lean back against the toilet. He watched as she wiped her lips off in the back of her hand, leaving her knuckles wet.

“Please turn it down,” Daenerys begged, the vibrator painfully harsh on her sensitive sex. Jon quickly clicked around on the app and, the moment the buzzing subsided completely, Daenerys felt like collapsing into herself. “Oh thank God.”

“Seems like we picked a good toy,” Jon spoke, a hint of pride to his voice. Whilst one hand still held onto his phone, he started jerking himself with the other as he watched her. “Shame Aegon couldn’t be here.”

“Shame,” Daenerys agreed breathlessly, though she wasn’t sure she could’ve handled yet another greedy man. After all, Jon was rock-hard in front of her and still to come. Her jaw ached a little. Still, she wasn’t about to give up. She reached out and took a hold of his cock, lazily stroking it as she was still regaining her breath, but then what Jon said next made her stir:

“Want to give him a taste?” Jon asked.

Daenerys stared at him. “Don’t tell me he’s here,” she said, and she meant it - if Aegon had been hiding all this time just to pop out and fuck her last minute, she wouldn’t be the slightest pleased.

Luckily, Jon shook his head with a slight laugh. “No, I mean - with this.” He waved his phone at her. “Could do a sexy little video, if you don’t mind.”

Daenerys stared at the phone. Her mouth felt awfully dry. It was one thing sending sexy photos to each other - but videos? She sensed at once that she should be decent and opposed. But her needy personality pushed its way to the surface as she replied: “Just make sure I don’t have a double-chin,” before she leaned back in, opened her mouth, and looked up at him expectantly.

Jon’s smile was broad and dirty, and he fiddled with his phone for a bit before holding it up with one hand, the other taking a hold of her chin. “Okay,” he said, “all set.”

Daenerys licked her lips. She couldn’t help but wink at the camera before Jon dragged her forward, and she engulfed him in her mouth.

If Jon was greedy before, he was even more demanding now. She’d barely tightened her lips around his throbbing head before he pushed across her tongue, quickly forcing his way to the back of her mouth. Daenerys whined in surprise as her small mouth was filled at once. She was sure it made for a good shooting though - when she looked up, Jon’s eyes glimmered with excitement.

“How’d you like that?” he asked, and Daenerys tried to smile around the cock though it was almost impossible. Her lips were too stretched. She only managed a wet gulp. It made Jon smirk, and he gently caressed the back of her head, making her groan around his member. “Thought so.”

A few minutes of wet fucking passed. Daenerys felt more on edge than before; whenever she gagged, she wondered if she looked silly, and whenever drool slipped from her mouth, she felt a need to wipe it away to make sure she looked good. It felt strangely _exciting_ being filmed, but also nervewrecking. She wanted to fix her hair. She wanted to correct her dress. But Jon just wanted to come in her mouth.

As Daenerys’ mouth grew sore, Jon’s cock started throbbing with more need. She could feel it, and she could taste it - precum oozed from his head, and it glided thickly down her throat, causing her to bob her head quicker, her braids flying about. She was almost grateful when Jon collected them both in his hand and held them steady to the back of her head, keeping them and her in place as he started rocking his hips.

He was building up to an orgasm. Daenerys made sure to keep her eyes steady on his.

“Fuck,” Jon mumbled. He licked his lips. The phone shivered in his hands. “Fuck, I’m about to come.”

Daenerys stretched her tongue and licked alongside the bottom of his length as she tried to help him along. She felt tired. She felt good. She felt sore. By the time Jon leaned his head back and groaned:

“Fuck!” - she was ready to swallow every drop of cum that filled her mouth. Only, she couldn’t - he came too hard, and too deep, and she found herself coughing and pulling back after a few seconds, drops of seed dripping down her chin.

Daenerys wiped her face off in the palm of her hand, looked at the sticky cum on her fingers and then, surprising herself as much as Jon, she looked up at the phone as she smirked: “Thanks for that,” and licked her fingers dry.

If Jon hadn’t been leaning against the door, she was sure he would’ve buckled from the sight. He was swift to put his phone away, though he took a bit longer zipping himself back up. “Fuck, that was good,” he said, his voice parched.

Daenerys licked her lips one last time before giving up and reaching for the toilet paper. She awkwardly tried to wipe herself as dry as she could, but when she stood up, she could still feel how her cunt was slick with her own liquids. She glanced at Jon and urged, “Turn around,” before awkwardly patting herself down. She was sure she heard him chuckle in satisfaction as he stood patiently facing the door.

* * *

“I think you upset the waiter,” Daenerys said.

The evening air was cool. As darkness started falling, lamps and neon lights and lanterns and flickering screens of advertisement lit up the streets around them. Having shared a bottle of sake after their little adventure, they decided that walking back to the hotel in the fresh air would do them both some good.

But Daenerys was starting to wonder if it was a mistake; she was feeling awfully giddy, and she kept finding herself clinging onto Jon’s arm as if her life depended on it. The heels of her sandals wobbled. She wondered if that was even possible when they were barely an inch high.

Jon was cheery too. When he wasn’t greeting every passing stranger, he watched her with such fond eyes that Daenerys felt her heart flutter - just like now. “I don’t think I did,” Jon said. “How could I’ve upset him? I tipped him very well!”

“That’s just it,” Daenerys said and tapped her finger to his chest. “You’ve been spending too much time in the states. You don’t tip here.”

“Just wanted to be sure he wouldn’t go wagging his tongue about our, eh, _recreational activities._ ”

Daenerys chuckled: “Well, I think he’s definitely going to now!”

They were making their way up and down streets at random. Daenerys had a rough idea of the direction of her hotel, but the route was a guess at best. At first, whenever she saw a landmark she recognised, she would loudly proclaim it and congratulate herself on her wayfinding skills. But by now, she was just happy and tired, and comfortably nestled under Jon’s arm as their brisk walking had turned to a lazy stroll.

Jon’s fingers were playing with a loose lock of her hair. Her own hands were fiddling with his shirt. Ever so often, she could feel his warm breath slip across her forehead as he leaned over to place a peck on her braids. It made her feel like a young girl in love.

“Jon,” she said as they paused by a crossing. She glanced up to meet his grey eyes, and for some reason she found herself flush. _It’s the alcohol,_ she told herself. _You drank too much._ Never mind that she binged margaritas on the regular with her friends back home. _It’s not the same,_ she told herself. “I’ve really enjoyed tonight.”

Jon’s lips tugged into a gentle smile. “So have I,” he said, and for once there was no cockiness or jesting to his voice. It was just quiet and warm, like a breeze on a summer’s day.

Daenerys’ lashes fluttered as she found herself tip-toeing a little. Jon, sensing her movements, started leaning down. She could feel his breath on her face, on her lips. She could taste the sake in the air between them. As her body curled into his, and the lights from a passing car fell over their frame, she thought: _I feel like I’m in a perfect chick-flick movie._

Then, the vibrator set off at once. Daenerys yelped and pushed away from Jon. “Really!” she stuttered, and she felt herself squirm on the spot.

To her surprise, Jon looked just as embarrassed about the situation as she. He pushed his hand into the pocket of his jeans and quickly pushed some buttons. “I’m so sorry,” he said, meekly putting his phone away. “The app was set to automatically-”

“It’s fine,” Daenerys cut him off. She hugged herself and sighed as she eyed her sandals. “It’s fine.” As Jon reached for her hand, she took it, and they continued on in silence.

 _Of course it’s fine,_ Daenerys thought. When she caught Jon’s mortified eyes, she sent him an assuring smile and squeezed his hand. Still, her heart ached a little. _I just really wish I could’ve had a romantic moment._

By the time they reached her hotel, they circled the pavement outside the door, neither of them really ready for the night to end. It was Jon that finally said: “You know, this is where you either kiss me goodbye or invite me for coffee.”

Daenerys laughed and leaned against the wall next to the door. She watched him in the streetlight as she pulled at one of his black curls. When she let go, it jumped behind his ear. “I’d say coffee,” she said, “but I think I’m a bit _worn out_.”

“I understand,” Jon said, his voice still a bit parched, and she gathered he was still beating himself up over what happened earlier with the vibrator.

So she reached up and grabbed him by the cheeks, pulling him in until their noses touched. “I meant what I said,” she spoke and looked into his eyes. Her thumbs brushed across his brows. “I really did enjoy tonight.” Then, she kissed him, and once his soft, wet lips started roaming her own, she thought at once: _I don’t want to stop already._ She couldn’t help herself from pulling at his shirt, urging him toward the door as the kiss grew deeper, but Jon proved himself capable of being a perfect gentleman.

Before she could push the door open, he pulled away. “Have a good night’s rest,” he said, his words slightly breathless. He licked his lips as he looked at her, and Daenerys found herself copying the movement. “I have a surprise for you tomorrow.”

“Another one?” she asked and blinked. “Do I have to wear anything else?”

Jon smiled: “This one requires a suitcase. Pack up for three nights. We will be leaving Tokyo at noon.”

Daenerys’ brows furrowed confused. “Will I need a passport?” she asked.

Jon laughed and pecked her forehead. “You won’t even need a swimsuit,” he said, leaving her more perplexed than before. As he let go of her hands and waved, walking back down the street, she found herself mindlessly staring after him, her mind churning.

 _What does that even mean?_ she pondered as she stalked her way through the lobby, her lips pursed in thought. _How is that even a hint?_

* * *

It all dawned on her the next day.

After what seemed like an endless drive, during which Jon managed to get lost close to ten times, they arrived at a two-storey wooden building nestled far out in the countryside. Daenerys recognised the architectural built of a ryokan, though she’d never treated herself to a stay in one. But if she thought the glimmering ponds and distant mountains to be the surprising change from the busy capital, it was nothing compared to what met her inside.

“Oh my God,” Daenerys whispered as she stepped over the threshold, her eyes wide as she took in the room, “this can’t be ours.”

The space itself was traditional; tatami flooring, wooden sliding doors, a low table and cushions for seating. Though nice, it was what laid _beyond_ the glass windows of the back wall that caused her to be stunned.

Enclosed by tall shoots of bamboo and neatly trimmed bushes was a steaming pond. Not just for admiring - Daenerys eyed the blue stream falling through a hollowed piece of wood, the heavy round rocks surrounding the water, and the stepping stones dug into their side. _That’s an onsen for soaking in,_ she thought, her heart skipping a beat at the idea, _and a private one at that!_

Daenerys swirled on her heels and sent Jon an incredulous look. “You didn’t pay for this,” she said.

Jon eyed her funnily. “I promise - they have my card on file.”

“You _didn’t_.”

“Are you really asking me or-?” Jon scratched his nape, the peculiar smile on his lips growing as he took in Daenerys’ excited face. “I swear I’m not making us dash out of here at midnight to avoid the bill.”

“I don’t care if you make pennies or thousands,” Daenerys said, and she meant it - she didn’t have the slightest clue about the brothers’ paycheque, and she had no interest in knowing. “But this,” she gestured around the room, “this is too much.” Still, as she was speaking, she found herself wandering across the space, treading gingerly as if her slippers could sink through the floor at any moment, and she paused at the windows, staring at the water.

Jon followed and stopped behind her, his arms slipping around her waist as he leaned down to rest his chin on her shoulder. “Do you not like it?” he asked though he knew the answer.

Daenerys rolled her eyes. “You know I do, but-” She paused. She was finding it hard to find the words she wanted to speak, no less because her mind had already placed her in the water, her naked body succumbing to the heat. “But you don’t have to do this.” She turned and gave him an earnest look. “Neither of you do. I’m not with you guys to be dined and driven around and given gifts.”

“Not even naughty ones?” Jon asked and smirked.

Daenerys, remembering the pink vibrator which she had purposely _forgotten_ in her other suitcase back in Tokyo, blushed vividly. “You know what I mean,” she spoke in a huff. “I’d be just as happy eating hotdogs from a van.”

“You’re gonna love tomorrow then,” Jon jested, but before Daenerys could protest further, he pushed his hand through her hair and silenced her with a kiss. “Listen,” he said as he pulled back, and Daenerys leaned into his palm on her cheek, pouting at his kind face. “I haven’t seen you in months. Right now, I just want to rip those clothes off of you and fuck you in that water. So tell me,” and at this he paused, leaned in again but, instead of kissing her, lingered just at her lips.

Daenerys felt her heartbeat quicken. Her whole body quivered as he stepped closer, trapping her between the glass and his broad body. “Tell you what?” she asked in a whisper. _He is eating me up,_ she thought, watching through her lashes how Jon was staring up and down her frame, practically undressing her. She felt almost nervous, like she was back in the airplane and about to be fucked for the first time. 

“Do you want to do the honour,” Jon asked, tugging at her skirt, “or should I tear those knickers off of you?”

What happened next seemed to transpire in a blur: Daenerys gripped Jon by the hair and pulled him into a greedy kiss, her lips so demanding that she heard him gasp in surprise. His tongue was wet, and it was strong; when he searched her lips, she let him into her mouth, her fingertips busy pulling his shirt open. Pressed against the glass, her skirt riding up as Jon pushed a hand flat to her damp knickers, Daenerys was overcome with a sudden _urgency_. Before she could stop herself, she pulled at his shirt with haste.

The fabric ripped open. Two buttons scattered to the floor. As Jon pulled back, a hint of her lipstick smudged across his upper-lip, he looked down at his bared chest in surprise. Daenerys held her breath, shocked at her own actions, but she didn’t linger - she pulled her own blouse up over her head and tossed it aside, then dragged him back by the belt.

“What’s come over you?” Jon asked as he watched her undo the buckle, but it was with a notion of excitement that he spoke.

Daenerys paused, thinking: _What_ has _come over me?_ She remembered herself in New York - shy, insecure, letting the brothers lead the way. _Perhaps time does make the heart grow fonder,_ she mused, still not replying as she undid the zipper in Jon’s trousers and dragged them down to reveal that he’d gone _commando_. His cock was half-hard already and swayed in the air. The sight was enough to make her blush. _The heart amongst other things._

Before Daenerys could wrap her hand around his length, Jon grabbed her by the waist, flipped her around, and pushed her face-first to the window. She gasped as her cheek flattered against the cool glass, her warm skin shivering as Jon’s fingertips stroked down across her spine to undo the zip of her skirt. It barely fell off her hips before his hands were at the clasp of her bra, tearing it open as if they were up against the clock.

“Don’t ruin it,” she begged, glancing over her shoulder at him. She could only see the top of his bobbing curls as he dragged the straps down with his teeth, causing her to giggle as his moustache tickled her skin. “It’s my favourite.”

“And what about these pants?” Jon asked as he clapped her arse, his fingertips digging under the thin line of her knickers. “A favourite too?”

Daenerys squirmed as Jon’s flat palm spanked her again, making her buttocks jiggle. She wriggled out of the bra, the lacy fabric falling to the floor and leaving her bosom squeezed to the window. Despite the heat in the air, she could feel her nipples hardening. Everything about Jon made her _needy_. “Oh those?” she said sweetly, pretending as if she only just remembered that she was wearing any. She could feel his hand resting impatiently at her bottom, his fingertips pinching at her flesh. But she paused until she could turn around, facing Jon with a dirty, little smile as she spoke: “You can wreck them.”

As if on cue, Jon’s fingers closed tight around the strap of the knickers and all but tore them off of her. Daenerys gasped as she was left completely exposed in front of him, and she couldn’t help but fold her arms to cover her breasts as she took in the sight of him:

Broad shoulders. Firm pecs. Rippling abs. A line of hair from his navel down to his growing cock, the head glistening red. Jon had stepped out of his slippers, and in comparison to her, he seemed to have no qualms about being stark naked. Instead, she watched as he looked right into her eyes and started stroking his cock with slow, steady movements, the look on his face _hungry_.

“I swear, every time I see you,” he said, his voice low and husky, “you look more amazing.”

“That can’t be true - I’ve been using filters on my pictures,” Daenerys said, trying to crack a joke as she bit her lower lip, yet she could feel how the mood had changed. There was a tension in the room. It made her heartbeat quicken with thrill.

Jon stepped closer to her. She could taste him on her lips. His body was warm, even before he touched her, and she felt like her small frame was being surrounded by him. She could give in. It would be so easy to let him take control, especially because she _liked it_. She _liked_ being held, and fucked, and wanted by Jon. _But I also like being in control,_ Daenerys thought.

Just before Jon could claim her lips again, Daenerys ducked and manouvred under him. He stood looking at his own reflection with perplexion before turning to her, just in time to catch her opening the door to the outside. A hot breeze slipped in and dragged itself around their bodies.

“I want you in the water,” Daenerys said, holding on to the door still as she braved the words. _I hope I don’t sound dumb,_ she heard an insecure voice pester her thoughts. _I hope he’s not disappointed._

But Jon just eyed her with a growing smirk. “And what would you like me to do in the water?” he asked. As he slowly turned, she could see something different growing in his eyes - it was a glimpse of curiosity.

 _He likes that I’m speaking up,_ Daenerys realised, and it made her stomach flutter. She felt her cunt wettening. She had to force her lower lip free of her teeth to speak: “I want you to eat me out.”

They all but tumbled into the onsen. As the warm water bashed up against their skin, they forgot for a moment all about each other, their bodies suddenly trembling from the heat. Daenerys found it strange how her skin tickled and itched from the sudden increase in temperature, but the moment her body was submerged in the water, she could do nothing but groan in satisfaction.

“My turn to make you moan,” Jon said.

Daenerys had reached the other side of the bath, and she was about to turn to face him when Jon’s strong hands grabbed her by the waist and pushed her partially up onto the stone. Daenerys felt her upper-body breathe as it broke free from the hot water, the steam still slapping to her warm cheeks. But it was Jon’s hands slipping down across her arse to her buttocks that really got her flushing.

He had not an ounce of hesitation - he held her by the arse as he dipped his face between her legs, and she gasped as his wet, warm tongue slipped across her drenched sex. “Oh my God,” she whispered and dug her fingertips into the ground as she arched her back.

Jon licked her cunt with the same greed by which he kissed her. Daenerys could feel how his lips pecked down the side of her labia, then sloppily kissed their way back to her nub. He used his tongue to apply pressure to all the right places, but his warm breath teased her sex in such a way that she found herself jerking back down onto his face for more friction.

“Oh God,” she whispered again, throwing her head back. Her hair had been pinned up, but all the locks were coming undone and tumbling down her shoulders. She could feel the tips wettening, but it was nothing in comparison to what was happening to her cunt. She was soaked, and she was certain that Jon’s mouth was filling with the taste of her.

As Jon licked and teased his way around her sex, Daenerys started feeling an urge for _more_. She couldn’t quite pinpoint the emotion. She had felt it every time she was with the brothers, a desperate sensation growing in her chest that she could never have enough. But she felt shy saying it, and had before wriggled and squirmed until either Jon or Aegon were sure to make her plead what she wanted.

But now, as Jon’s mouth rested at her nub, and she heard him murmur: “What do you want?” - she decided to show him.

She reached over and grabbed a hold of Jon’s curly hair, and just as he was about to say something else, she dragged him back into her cunt, his nose rubbing between her wet labia. 

She heard him moan. His fingertips eagerly dipped further into her buttocks. Daenerys barely noticed, though, because as she started grinding across his face in a steady rhythm, her attention was focused on one thing only: _feeling good._

Jon was not shy, and as Daenerys claimed his face, he didn’t hesitate to follow her guidance. At least she could feel his mouth working gently at her sex wherever she led him. She felt her cunt opening up to him, and the more she guided him, the needier she felt herself getting as her labia spread from his licking.

 _I don’t want this to end,_ Daenerys realised, though she could feel her forehead prickling with sweat. She was torn between letting Jon continue to roam her sex and asking him to just fuck her. She wanted him. She craved him. She was about to ask when a sudden buzzing disturbed her thoughts.

It was quiet, almost silent - yet persistent. At first, Daenerys’ thoughts went straight to the pink vibrator, and she panicked for a second that she _had_ brought it with her, and that she’d somehow managed to set it off. Tokyo had been fun, but what she did not need was for Jon to be playing with her orgasms during a fine dinner at this place.

But as her eyes scoured through the open glass door, she realised at once what it was - and she felt her breath sticking to her throat. There, peeking out of Jon’s slacks was his phone, and the name on the screen read _Aegon_.

Daenerys licked her lips, and she let go of Jon’s hair as she panted: “Looks like you’re needed.”

“I can see that.” Jon’s lips let go of her labia with a wet kiss, and he pushed a finger into her willing hole.

Daenerys’ gasped in surprise and squeezed her inners around his rough fingertip. “No!” she moaned, though she really wished she hadn’t - he immediately retreated. “No, I mean - your brother is calling.” She gestured toward the phone and Jon, his head popping up from behind her with a sorry expression, sighed in relief.

“Oh, fuck, I thought you were telling me off,” he laughed. He leaned onto the stone next to her as he reached for the phone. He just managed to brush its sides. “Ah, forget it - I can’t reach.”

“Let me.” Daenerys was already halfway up the stones, so she easily slipped out of the water. Her frame shivered as she was released from the steaming onsen, but the warm air soon reminded her that being in or out made little difference.

She left a wet trail behind as she stepped into the room, grabbed the phone off the floor and, without really thinking about it, answered it. “Hello handsome,” Daenerys greeted.

She was met with stark silence on the other end. Then, Aegon’s voice sounded: “Jon?”

Daenerys laughed. She put the phone on speaker before replying: “It’s Daenerys.”

“Miss!” Aegon’s voice quickly went from confused to joyful. “How are you? I hope my brother isn’t giving you grief.”

Daenerys settled on the edge of the onsen, her legs slipping into the water, and she waved Jon closer. “Oh, he’s giving me plenty,” she chuckled.

“And not just grief,” Jon pointed out.

Aegon was laughing on the other end. “I’m glad to hear it. Though I am sorry I couldn’t be there.” His voice was a bit strained.

Daenerys watched her toes curl. “We are too,” she said, smiling softly at Jon. “Maybe another time?”

“The live-streaming was good though.”

Daenerys’ smile stiffened. Jon, who’d been about to nestle into her wet lap, suddenly retreated, looking enormously guilty. “Streaming?” she repeated. Despite her face, her voice was perfectly constrained.

“Oh, you know,” Aegon continued without specifying - but he didn’t have to. “The toilet, those braids? I am so glad my flight was delayed. I watched it in the cockpit before takeoff.

“Did you now,” Daenerys mused, popping her lips. She was keeping an eye on Jon as he swam about, his face more red than before. “And where are you now?”

“Another layover,” Aegon said. His voice was tired. “I’m just in the lounge, and there’s no one else, so I thought I’d call. But I’ll head off - don’t let me bother you.”

“Would you like another livestream?” Daenerys spoke before she fully realised what she was suggesting. But once the words were out, she felt comfortable with them - more so at Jon’s surprised look.

Aegon stuttered: “Miss, are you sure?”

Daenerys cocked her head to the side as she bashed her lashes at Jon. “Would you mind your brother joining in, Jon?” she asked sweetly. “Perhaps we can start from where we left off?”

As Jon slowly swam back, she could see that he was red all the way down his neck now. Whether from embarrassment from having been caught, Daenerys wasn’t sure, but she could tell that he was interested. He licked his lips as his glimmering grey eyes sought the phone in her hand. Then, he nodded: “Okay.” He pushed a wet curl out of his face as he joked: “Just make sure I don’t have a double-chin.”

Daenerys stuck her tongue out at him as she rolled her eyes. Then, she switched the call to a video one. Seconds later, Aegon’s face showed up on the screen, completely clad in his uniform. The earbuds assured Daenerys that no one around him could hear her, so she confidently purred: “Want to see your brother between my legs?”

Aegon’s face turned the same shade as Jon’s, but he nodded, his eyes darting around the room.

Daenerys leaned the phone up against the side of the door, ensuring that it was angled to give Aegon a view from her front. Then, she slipped halfway into the water again and glanced back over her shoulder toward Jon who was hovering a bit behind her. He seemed a little shy, as if he wasn’t certain of how to position himself when he was neither alone nor together with his brother - but then, with an encouraging nod from herself, he slipped back between her buttocks and allowed his tongue to ravage her cunt once more.

Daenerys sighed and leaned back down over the rocks, her breasts resting heavily on her arm as she glanced toward the camera. She met Aegon’s eyes and moaned. She felt wonderfully _dirty_.

 _It’s like we said,_ Daenerys thought, her mind buzzing with the memory of the brothers on the airplane, in New York, in Iceland, and _now_ \- Jon, the wet sounds of his lips audible over the continuous stream and Aegon, his keen eyes now transfixed on her. _Whenever, wherever - but always together._

Jon didn’t remain idle; as soon as her sex was flushing from his attention, his fingers found their way back to her labia, pushing between them as he reached for her hole. Daenerys stretched and moaned as two rough fingertips pushed their way across her velvety inners. They seemed to feel every inch of her as she squirmed.

“Oh God yes,” she whispered, the words slipping from her lips in a lustry tone, and she could’ve sworn she heard Aegon gasp:

“Oh fuck.”

Jon started finger-fucking her. He was pacing himself, his fingertips brushing all the way into her, curling slightly, his thumb circling her nub before he withdrew, just for a second, to allow her cunt to tighten before he swiftly reinserted himself. His movements, and his licking, and his warm breath - it was all driving Daenerys mad.

Her fingertips were digging into her arms. As she retained eye-contact with Aegon, she started pushing them up across her chest. The tips of her nails teased her nipples, the pink buds hard under her soft touch. “Your brother is doing a really good job,” she said, and she noticed Aegon’s cheeks turn a dark shade of red.

“I can see that,” he said, choosing his words with care.

Daenerys cocked her head to the side, her hair slipping over her shoulder as she glanced back at Jon. She caught his eyes over the rounding of her arse and she smiled, expecting him to pop his head free of the water and say something cocky. But instead of speaking, he sent her a dirty glance before dipping his nose back in between her buttocks, his tongue reaching higher.

Before Daenerys could do anything but yelp, Jon’s tongue was ravishing her asshole. She felt her ring of muscles tightening in surprise before relaxing, her arse pushing back to meet his greedy lips. “Yes, there,” she gasped as Jon’s fingers pushed into her in the same way that his tongue stretched to enter her. “ _There_!”

Daenerys felt her cheeks glow. She sensed how pebbles of sweat dragged down her face, and when she licked her lips she could taste salt on her tongue. For a moment, she had to close her eyes, her senses overwhelmed by the intimate feeling of Jon rimming her. It wasn’t like the brothers hadn’t done it before, but it felt different with the hot water bashing up around them. In truth, she could barely distinguish between her own liquids and the onsen, the steamy scenery melting into one with them.

“What’s he doing?” Aegon asked. He moved his phone around a bit, clearly expecting to get a better angle. “Is he-?” His voice was parched, and even with her eyes shut Daenerys could vividly imagine his face - red and curious and desperate for an answer.

She slowly purred: “Yes, he’s treating me _very nicely._ ” She blinked her eyes open and tried to give Aegon a confident smirk, but with Jon’s tongue pushing into her arse and his fingers picking up their pace on her cunt, she could only manage a high-pitch moan that seemed to roll across her tongue in a quiver.

She was losing control again. The brothers were taking over. As Jon pushed his thumb into her ass, his other hand taking over her sex, she realised that she had to act or let herself be dominated once more.

It was with difficulty, but Daenerys forced herself to swallow another moan as she pushed Jon’s face out from between her buttocks and turned in the water to face him. As she eyed him, his skin glistening with a mix of her juices, the water, and sweat, she knew at once that she _craved_ him.

Daenerys grabbed a hold of his drenched curls and dragged him into a wet kiss. She could taste herself on him, and she strangely liked it. As his tongue pushed into her mouth, she welcomed it with a groan, and she found her frame being pushed against the side of the onsen, Jon’s body hovering hers. He was horny, and it made him stronger - she could feel how his abs tensed as they pushed to her, and his fingers tugged at every inch of her, and his cock pressed between her labia, the member thick and hard.

 _I want him inside of me,_ Daenerys knew, barely able to catch her breath as Jon pulled back and looked into her eyes with such pure hunger. _But not like this._

Jon grabbed her by the waist. His hands were sturdy on her shivering frame, but before he could push her down onto the stone, she grabbed a hold of his shoulders and stretched her feet to the bottom of the onsen.

“I’ll ride you,” she said, her voice certain, and she awkwardly pushed at Jon’s frame to make him turn. She wasn’t strong enough to make him move, but Jon let her lead him with an amused glimpse to his eyes.

“What _has_ come over you?” he repeated his earlier question with a slight smile. He followed her guidance until he was at her spot, his back facing the camera.

Daenerys tip-toed and glanced over his shoulder, making sure that Aegon was watching everything, before turning her attention back to Jon. “I guess,” she said, her palms brushing flatly down his chest. She watched the water droplets dripple alongside her fingers as she felt his abs, every bump making her teeth tug harder at her lower lip. She sometimes couldn’t believe her luck - how had she ended up with not just one, but _two_ men like this in her life?

Jon watched her patiently though his dick throbbed hardly to her thigh. “You guess-?” he said.

Daenerys flushed as she realised she’d been staring at his body in contemplation. _What’s wrong with me?_ she chided herself and swiftly dug her hands underwater. Both closed tight around Jon’s member. He moaned with pleasure. “I guess,” Daenerys repeated, “that I’ve learned from the best.” She winked at him, but before allowing him to say else, she scooted closer, wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she used her weight to drag him further into the water, and positioned herself over his cockhead.

Daenerys was already dripping. All it took was a jerk from her hips to make Jon slip inside of her, her body ready to be fucked.

The moment Jon’s cock sunk into her willing cunt, Daenerys’ eyes rolled back and she collapsed against his body. She felt so _full_. After months having nothing but herself to use for pleasure when need arose, she’d almost forgotten just how good being had felt. But now, as Jon’s member throbbed inside of her, and his chest rose in a greedy breathing, and his lips parted in a groan, his hands at her waist shivering with impatience - now she realised what she’d been missing.

 _No wonder I’m taking charge,_ Daenerys thought as she rolled her hips. Jon’s cock slipped out of her by an inch before pushing back inside, rubbing nicely against her nub in the same. She moaned and fluttered her eyes closed. _I’ve been so needy without remembering why._

At first, it was pure instinct that seemed to take over Daenerys: she moved her hips at her own pace, making Jon’s cock rub against all the right spots and fill her _just right_. Her hands were at his shoulders, her fingertips dug into his skin with such strength that her knuckles were growing white. But she barely noticed, her mind too consumed with feeling good. 

Water splashed around them. The air was heavy with their breaths. Daenerys could’ve gotten lost in the moment had Jon’s hips not suddenly jerked to meet with her movements. It made his cock push into her unexpectedly, earning a surprised moan from her. Her eyes fluttered open, and she stared into his flushed face, his grey eyes darkened with desire.

“Cheeky,” she gasped and pushed her hands through his wet curls, making him chuckle.

He leaned into her touch. “I just want you,” he said, his voice begging pity.

Daenerys hummed and pressed a kiss to his forehead, her eyes seeking the phone. She was surprised to find that Aegon looked _different_ :

His hat had disappeared. His face looked slightly sweaty. His surroundings were no longer brightly lit up by a backdrop of windows, but dark and -

“Are those tiles?” she spoke surprised, making Aegon’s lips curl into a shy smile.

“Toilet,” he just said. His voice was awfully strained, and soon Daenerys realised why - as the camera seemed to bop up and down, it dawned on her that his right hand had disappeared out of view, and his eyes were growing misty.

A shiver ran down Daenerys’ spine. “You dirty man,” she said.

Jon threw a glance in the direction of his brother before grinning. He took a hold of Daenerys’ waist and dragged her back down onto his cock, filling her cunt with all of him. “She feels real good,” he said, his voice so husky there could be no doubt about him telling the truth. “Real wet and tight.”

Daenerys blushed, but this time she didn’t discourage his movements. Instead, she slipped one palm from his shoulder to his hand and held it there as he started dragging her up and down his member, fucking her sex at a pace that suited them both.

Daenerys’ cunt was soaked, her nub was hard from teasing, and her inners were milking Jon’s member with eagerness as if her frame couldn’t wait to have him come deep inside of her. Her head swirled. Blood pulsated in her ears. She found it hard to concentrate on anything, more so as the brothers started talking amongst themselves.

“What should I do with her, hmm?” she heard Jon ask. Her head was lolled back, her hair teasing the surface of the water as Jon fucked her with more speed. Her body was being dragged around. It was dawning on her that control was slipping from her fingertips once more.

“Kiss her,” she heard Aegon reply, his voice warm. “Her breasts.”

She felt the tickle of Jon’s beard as he leaned in and dragged his tongue flatly across her bosom. As he reached her nipples, he closed his mouth around them and gave each of them a suck, making her whimper.

Daenerys’ hands slipped back to Jon’s hair. As his cock pushed all the way inside of her again, his balls slapping to her soft skin, she pressed his head to her cleavage to keep him in place. “No,” she said, her words quiet, and she cleared her throat to regain her voice. “No, I tell _you_ what to do.” She glanced between Jon and Aegon, a droplet of sweat dripping from her chin.

Both brothers looked back at her with blinking eyes. Daenerys felt her stomach twist. For a second, she worried she’d pushed them too far and that she’d lost their interest. Then, Aegon spoke: “Miss, my flight is soon-”

But Jon shushed him: “Then you better play nice.” He was staring up into Daenerys’ eyes.

She felt her heart skip with excitement. “Just so,” she agreed.

Aegon’s cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink, but his hand seemed to work harder at her words. “Yes, Miss,” he spoke dutifully, though his face left no doubt that he wouldn’t last much longer.

Daenerys licked her lips and glanced down at Jon. She dragged his face free of her breasts as she looked into his eyes. “I want you to make me come,” she said. She was barely sure what she was asking, she just knew that she _needed_ it. She _needed_ to come - her legs had been shivering since Jon first stuck his tongue up her cunt, and now she was on edge, especially as Jon eagerly nodded his head despite the cockiness in his stare.

“Aha,” he said, “and then what?”

“I want you to make me come,” Daenerys repeated, “and then I want you to fill me with your cum before he,” she glanced toward Aegon, a dirty glimpse to her eyes, “gets his turn.”

Perhaps it was the idea of getting a go before his brother, but her words seemed to stir something inside of Jon. He needed no further encouragement - his hands dragged at her body with eagerness, making her bob on his throbbing cock, and she felt herself having to hold onto anything she could to make sure she wasn’t just pulled around like a doll.

 _Oh my God,_ Daenerys thought as Jon started fucking her with such a need that she’d never experienced before. Her nub was continuously rubbed. His hands started dragging all over her body, making her feel as if every inch of her was being ravaged by his greedy fingers. _Oh my God, he’s going to make me come._

Again and again, Jon rammed into her, making her moan and wriggle in his grasp. But he was keeping her on edge, whether on purpose or unwittingly, and as she couldn’t manage to push a word past her lips, she did the next best thing to being touched - she reached down and started rubbing herself off.

“What a needy girl,” Jon said, and Daenerys pressed her nose to his neck in shame, though her fingers continued to rub her nub to Jon’s rhythm. “Touching herself.”

 _Yes, I’m needy,_ Daenerys thought, feeling her lips part in a groan as she really got herself going, grinding down onto Jon’s cock. _I need all of them. I need it_ now.

As if on cue, Jon pushed himself into her one last time, and Daenerys felt her heartbeat stop for a second as an orgasm took over her body. Waves of pleasure rolled over her, making her grab onto Jon, her fingertips dragging red marks down his back. She was moaning to his ear, unable to control the noises escaping her lips, and it seemed to please Jon - at least he grunted, grabbed a hold of her buttocks, and dragged her closer as he too came, filling her tight cunt with his seed.

Daenerys whimpered as Jon remained embedded in her, his cock turning soft. Her arms were swung around him in a tight hug, and her eyes only slowly opened, her gaze seeking the phone where the image of Aegon still remained.

The man looked spent, and as Daenerys saw a strip of toilet paper quickly wiping his hand, she realised why. “You came already?” she asked in a teasing purr, earning herself a dark chuckle.

“That was a very nice view, Miss,” Aegon said, placing his hat back atop his head. The camera shook as he stood, and she heard the faint sound of a zipper being done up. “I’m off.”

“Where are you flying?” Daenerys asked, her eyes falling closed as Jon hugged her tighter. Her whole body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. The heat rolling off the surface of the water did little to cool her down. She felt good. She felt tired. She felt ready to fall asleep like this: Jon inside of her, his arms holding her.

“Goodbye, Miss,” Aegon said before the video ended.

Daenerys nestled her nose into Jon’s neck. After a few seconds of silence, she sighed: “That was amazing.”

Jon’s fingertips lazily stroked up and down Daenerys back. He still wasn’t moving, and it wasn’t until Daenerys pulled herself back to wipe the sweat off her forehead that she realised why.

Something stirred inside of her. She sent him an incredulous look. “Are you serious?” she gawked before she could stop herself. The throbbing was unmistakable - he was growing hard.

Jon sent her a wry smile. “It’s been two months,” he defended himself.

Daenerys sighed and pushed her hair up, trying to pin the locks down with whatever pins were still left in her locks. She had a feeling it was going to be a long, sore evening for her cunt. Yet, as Jon’s wet fingertips teased down between her buttocks and rested at her arse, she thought: _I guess it has been a while._ And before she knew it, her lips were on his, and she was rocking back down onto his stiffening cock, her inners growing wet by the second.

* * *

A strange sensation awoke Daenerys the next day.

Her whole frame ached. Her body had barely rested; once they finally untangled themselves from each other in the water, they ate in the dining hall and returned to find their futons laid out on the floor. It only seemed to inspire Jon, and it had been well past midnight before they both collapsed into sleep, Daenerys’ nub sore from coming and her cunt filled with his seed.

But it hadn’t stopped her from dreaming about being fucked.

 _I am still asleep_ , Daenerys decided and dragged the duvet all the way up to her nose. They’d left the door open, allowing the chilled night breeze to slipper across them as they rested. Now, she could smell flowers in the air. Perhaps it was feeling so relaxed that was causing her legs to spread and her sex to tighten with a throb. _I am dreaming about yesterday._

But the tongue on her cunt felt very real. The hot breathing slippering across her labia was making her thighs go damp. Daenerys lolled her head to the side, letting go of a whimper as she allowed her hand to seek between her legs for relief,

Only instead of sinking between her labia, her fingertips dug into a head of curly hair. In surprise, Daenerys yelped and dragged the duvet up into the air, glancing down at Jon’s grinning face.

“Good morning,” he spoke gently.

Daenerys’ heart had stopped for a moment, but now it picked its pace back up as her lungs filled with air. “You frightened me!” she said as she sunk back into the futon.

Jon chuckled as he crawled his way up across her body. His weight on her made her instantly feel sweaty, but it was also a nice sensation being pushed deep into the mattress below. “I only meant to surprise you,” he said. “Sorry.” His voice sounded almost apologetic.

Daenerys sighed and spread her legs, allowing him more space. He was naked, she realised, _and hard_. His cock pushed to her wet sex, and she dragged her fingers through his hair as she rolled her head back in a moan. “Do you never tire?” she asked.

Jon pecked his way up her neck, her chin, and then finally reached her lips. He tasted of chewing gum. There was no hint of the usual cigarette ashes to his tongue. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked, and Daenerys instinctively shook her head.

“No,” she mumbled, knowing that she already craved another fuck. _I’m as bad as he is,_ she thought. Sleep had barely been blinked from her eyes, and yet she was rolling her hips up to allow Jon easy access to her body. _I’m truly irredeemable._

Jon pushed inside of her in one go. As his hard cock filled her tight inners, Daenerys groaned and dragged him into another kiss. They moved slowly, but steadily, their bodies warming up to each other and the morning sun falling through the glass.

“Oh fuck,” Jon mumbled to her lips as she dragged her legs around him, pulling him in deeper, “I’ve been needing this.”

Daenerys couldn’t help but laugh. “Hardly!” she said and gave him a teasing look. “You’ve been at it all day.”

“The vibrator was a good idea,” Jon nodded, “but nothing in comparison to feeling you.”

Daenerys brows furrowed in confusion. “I don’t follow-” she started saying, but it was then something dawned on her. _Something_ was different. She couldn’t pinpoint what, but when she stared into Jon’s grey eyes, when she really looked at his plump lips and his square face, _something_ seemed off.

A door slammed open, and Daenerys yelped and grabbed tightly around Jon. She looked toward the entrance, and to her surprise she saw _Jon_ walk into the room, his face amused as he closed the door behind. “Good morning,” he greeted, “I see you’re already down to business.” He licked his lips as he eyed them, and Daenerys stared back up at the brother atop of her.

“ _Aegon?_ ” she realised.

Aegon, who was steadily rocking into her cunt, smiled. “Surprise?” he chuckled.

Daenerys’ body shivered, partly from shock and partly from excitement. “When did you arrive?” she asked. As he didn’t easen his pace, her voice was slightly parched. “I thought you couldn’t come?”

“So did we,” Jon said. She gathered he must have been at breakfast, because he was fully dressed, but now he eagerly dragged off his tee and wriggled out of his jeans, leaving himself naked before her. “That’s why we got the toy.”

“Jon told me I didn’t always pick the best times,” Aegon said with embarrassment to his voice. “I’m sorry, Miss, I didn’t mean to cause trouble.”

“What-” Daenerys dragged in a heavy breath of air. It was hard to concentrate on speaking when being fucked, especially as Jon now approached, his cock hovering her as he jerked himself hard to the sight of the two of them. “What do you mean?”

“We both got the app on our phones,” Jon explained. “You can use it anywhere in the world.”

“You were _both_ -?” Daenerys didn’t finish her sentence, because she didn’t have to. The look the brothers sent each other was enough of an answer. She sunk her head back into the mattress and groaned: “You’re _terrible_!” But she felt happy. There was no need for her to ever worry about only being with just one of them - they were always together. _Somewhat_.

“Roll her on the side,” Jon instructed.

Aegon grabbed a hold of Daenerys’ waist as he flipped them to the right, keeping his cock embedded in her as he moved. “Ask nicely,” he joked.

“I made a few calls,” Jon said as he settled behind her. Daenerys could hear the pop of something opening, followed by the cool feeling of lube being dragged between her buttocks. As Jon’s fingers slipped inside of her, she moaned and closed her eyes. “Got the schedule changed.”

“Was meant to be in Germany,” Aegon explained. “I much prefer it here, Miss.”

“Got two days.”

“I want a turn at that onsen too.”

“Get in line,” Jon jested and dragged Daenerys’ buttocks apart. She felt as his hot cockhead pushed to her wettened hole, his length eager to slip inside of her. She could only moan in need.

As the brothers bickered amongst themselves, she allowed control to slip from her hands. There was something comforting about being dragged between their hard bodies as they fucked her, Jon gliding into her arse as Aegon continued to rock into her cunt. She felt she was right where she belonged. And she couldn’t wait to see what was next.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I've really missed writing about these boys, so it was nice to dwell into another dirty adventure. And before anyone asks - yes, the next instalment will have BOTH brothers, so don't worry. This is still a threesome series!
> 
> I really want to make sure that each story covers some different kinks to avoid them reading like a copy. But it also means trying out some new things, like mainly having Jon being the centre of this one. Hopefully you all still liked it and found something to enjoy?
> 
> Thank you to DragonandDirewolf for the naughty, naughty artwork. This really makes me wish I was steaming in an onsen right now and not sweating my way through spring in a small flat. Do check out her Tumblr for more sexy Jonerys art!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, commenting, and returning to my writings. You're the best!


End file.
